Death is a Bitch
Death is a Bitch is the twentieth and final episode of Season 1 in the series and overall. Plot Cate finds a lump on Bridget's belly and worries that the lump could mean cancer, prompting Bridget to see a doctor. Before her medical test results come in, Bridget treats the time he has as if she were dying, setting up a yard sale for life insurance and even trying to buy herself a casket. When the results do come, the lump is revealed to be a benign bruise corpuscle. Bridget decides to take a new outlook on life, but does not want to pay the hospital bill, so she declares herself deceased on the insurance form. While the family celebrates the good news, Death shows up at Cate's house to collect Bridget. Despite Cate' protests, Death manages to get Bridget to come with him. After a tearful farewell, Bridget leaves with Death, but not before trying to make one last getaway. Death pursues her, but slips on a frozen puddle of ice, spraining his ankle. Cate suggests that Death should stay at their house while his ankle heals so that she can persuade him to spare Bridget, who then realizes that as long as Death is incapacitated, everyone is immortal. Death warns Bridget to say nothing about the fact that no one can die while he is injured, but Bridget instead uses the knowledge of her invulnerability to jump from the One Financial Plaza building, and live (conning her high school friends out of money); drink over 300 Coke Cola without succumbing to sugar poisoning, and then proceeds to harass a group of bikers. Seongjin Jeong get annoyed by Bridget's comments and shoot her several times, but Bridget does not die. London is then hit by a bullet; the patrons, realizing their invulnerability, then start shooting each other and laugh. Back at the Hennessy house, Stewie attempts to speed up Death's recovery after successfully killing Francine, Kerry or Cate, only to learn that they is invulnerable to death. Cate then manages to convince Death to let Bridget live. After Bridget returns home and Cate tells her the news, Death learns of Bridget's actions after watching a news report with Peter being interviewed. Outraged, Death allows Bridget to redeem himself by having her take over his job in order to prove to people they can still die. Bridget is charged with killing the kids from Dawson's Creek who are on a crowded passenger plane. She cannot bring herself to do it, however, and instead unwittingly kills the airplane's two pilots, proving people are not immortal, and forcing Milton to land the plane. Though Death initially rats out Bridget for not doing what she said, Cate points out that because of Bridget people now know the rules of death still apply. Cate, Bridget, Stewie, Kerry, Francine and Death, whose ankle has healed, then part on good terms, though the family is greatly troubled as before Death leaves, he jokes with them saying "I'll be back. Really, really soon". Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Death * Stewie Griffin * Kerry Hennessy * Francine Smith * Kate Sanders * London Tipton * Seongjin Jeong * Milton * Emperor Hirohito Trivia * This is the last episode of Season 1. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Cate